


Whisper

by Kimmeh_the_Weird



Series: AxG Week 2016 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AxG Week, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmeh_the_Weird/pseuds/Kimmeh_the_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is wearing a new face as she's staying at a whorehouse outside of Winterfell, waiting for Jon to return from King's Landing. One night a familiar face enters the whorehouse and Arya just has to speak to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

She had fought right beside Jon against The Others, even as close that she had once saved his life more than once; all the while he had never recognised her. For four years Arya had worn the face of a girl who had very typical northern traits and through these four years he had thought her only another spearwife of what he called the Free Folk. She liked it best that way because she was aware that if he knew her true identity he would send her away to somewhere he saw as safe. The war was now over and she meant to reveal her identity to him when he had left for King's Landing with Queen Daenerys on the back of the dragon Rhaegal. The first time she had seen him on the back of the spectacular dragon she had been in shock; Starks do not ride dragons! But it had then been revealed to her that Jon had never been her brother, he was her cousin, Aunt Lyanna's son. 

 

That had been a fortnight ago and she was now staying at a whorehouse, since there was no tavern, in the Winter Town outside of Winterfell, wearing a new face, waiting for Jon to return. The new face had really curly, ink-black hair, golden skin, plump lips and big brown eyes that looked friendlier than Arya's ever had. In the whorehouse she acted as a braavosi courtesan who had travelled to Winterfell in hopes of seducing the Warden of the North, Prince Jon. 

In her waiting she would spend the days listening to gossip throughout the town, anything that could indicate that Jon was coming back, and at night she would sing and dance in the whorehouse. One night as she was singing and dancing a man came into the whorehouse; tall and wide shouldered with messy black hair and an unshaven face. As he spoke she froze. Sure, it had been many years since she last heard his voice, but she would never forget it. It was Gendry. 

 

He mumbled something to the madam and handed her a few coins, after which the madam handed him a key and he took a seat in a corner of the whorehouse. She needed to know why he was here and so she approached him; maybe she could seduce him? 

 

"Hello, Handsome." She whispered in a heavy braavosi accent, snaking her arms around his neck. "I'm Nyx." 

 

She could tell he was blushing as he tried to make himself smaller and remove her arms. 

 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." He mumbled. 

 

"Aw, why not, Handsome?" She said and gave him a sad look, taking a seat next to him. 

 

"I don't bed whores." He said bluntly. 

 

"I'm no whore, Handsome." She said with a giggle. "I'm a courtesan. I only bed men I see worthy, and I see you to be worthy." 

 

"I don't bed women in general." He explained, looking at his hands which where fiddling with his dirty gloves. 

 

"So you lay with men?" She asked, praying that the answer is no. 

 

"No, I like women." He said, seeming rather offended. "I just don't bed them." 

 

"Why is that?" She asked, feeling a certain relief at his answer. 

 

"My name is Gendry Waters, do you know what that means?" He asked, voice nothing more than a whisper, looking at her for the first time. 

 

Of course she knew, but saying she did would demand an explanation as to why and so she lied "No?" 

 

"Being called Waters means I'm a bastard of the crownlands." He whispered. "And I do not wish to bring any more bastards into this world, so I refuse to bed anyone unless she is my wife." 

 

She was surprised and quite angered by his words; he was lying. 

 

"That's a lie." She said bluntly, forgetting to use the braavosi accent. 

 

"What?" He said, looking at her with confusion playing in those sky-blue eyes of his. 

 

"You bedded Bella at the Peach." She said angrily, crossing her arms over her small chest. 

 

"What? How do you know about her?" He asked, utterly shocked by her accusations. "If you must know then I never bedded that woman." 

 

"Then why did you tell me you wou-" She cut herself of, finally realising that she had broken character. Oh fuck. 

 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

 

She sighed. "Who do you think I am, Gendry?" 

 

"No, it can't be..." He whispered. "She died by the hands of that Bolton-fuck. I grieved her! Stop these ridiculous lies." She could tell that he was close to tears. 

 

"Please forgive me, Gendry; I never meant any harm." She whispered. "I can explain it all: where I've been all this time, why I look like this, why I never sent you any ravens, why I'm here in a whorehouse pretending to be a foreign courtesan, all of it, if we can just go somewhere private." 

 

"Just stop lying, please." He begged her. 

 

"I can prove that I'm her." She argued. 

 

"Doubt it." He growled angrily. 

 

She got up and walked over the bard, begging for him to play a song that always made her smile and cry simultaneously. It was a song called 'My Featherbed'. She walked back towards Gendry. 

 

"Do you remember?" She sang along with the bard as she moved back to Gendry's table. "Tom sang this that night in Acorn Hall when you laughed at me for wearing a dress and later on called me a 'nice oak tree'. I remember how we wrestled and the way you ended up tearing that awful dress." 

 

"I still don't believe you." He said, sounding less angry than he did earlier. 

 

"Do you remember how you asked me to pull my cock out to prove I wasn't a girl, or a eunuch? And how I said you were the eunuch and you offered to show me your cock?" She said with a mischievous smile. "And how embarrassed you were when you found out I was a lady?" 

 

"My room. We can speak in my room." He said and got up. As he walked up the stairs and through the corridor to his room he seemed distant, reminding her of the wights that the Others controlled. 

 

They took a seat by the small table in the room sitting in silence for what felt like an eternity before she spoke. 

 

"I am Arya." She whispered. "I was hurt. I felt as if you wanted me gone and so I decided to run away, but I was captured by the Hound, who was going to ransom me. First it was to Robb and Mother, then to aunt Lysa, but they all died and so did he." 

 

"Gods, Arya, Why would you think I wanted you gone?" He asked, taking her hand in his. 

 

"Because you'd rather be some stupid knight than come with me to Riverrun." She said, pouting like a small child. 

 

"Do you know why that was?" He asked. 

 

She shook her head. 

 

"Because I thought that you'd forget about me the second you were reunited with your family and the noble life." He explain. 

 

"What? Of course I wouldn't, Gendry! You're my best friend." She said, feeling a bit hurt. 

 

There was another awkward silence. 

 

"After the Hound died I left for Braavos, wanting to become a Faceless Man: like Jaqen H'gar. He gave me an iron coin and the words 'Valar Morghulis'-All men must serve-together with some instructions." It was now that she took the face off, making him gasp. 

 

For a moment he stared at her in silence. Her hair had grown all the way to her waist by now, her lips had gotten plumper, not as plump as the face she'd worn , but still plump enough and her face and body had mature. She was now a young woman of five-and-ten who was a better fighter than any man she'd ever met. 

 

"You look stunning, Arya." His voice was nothing, but a whisper. He reached his hands out, touching her face softly, as if to make sure she was real. 

 

She could feel herself blushing. 

 

"I always knew you'd be a beautiful woman, but I never imagined you'd be this gorgeous." He said, caressing her cheek. "But how did you do that?" 

 

"Change faces? The Faceless Men taught me magic that would make me able to take the face of someone who has been killed, as long as I have the skin of their face. It's very grotesque." She explained. 

 

"So you've been an assassin all these years?" He asked. 

 

"No, I left the order many years ago." She said and sighed. "They got quite angry with me and tried to kill me." 

 

"Seven hells, Arya!" He said in shock. 

 

"I was stabbed in the gut, but I survived and managed to kill the woman who stabbed me." She explained. "After I killed her they let me go. Said I was finally No One..." 

 

"Can I see it?" He asked, worried look on his face. 

 

"It was years ago, Gendry; It's just an ugly scar now." She said, trying to make him less worried. 

 

"Please, Arya. I need to see it or I will start to imagine it as way worse than it could ever be." He begged. 

 

"Fine." She said, nervously biting her tongue. She undid the dress she was wearing and just before she let it drop to the floor she made sure to cover her small breasts. She was now standing right in front of him in nothing, but a chastity belt. 

 

First thing Gendry did was line the nasty scar with his index finger only to turn his attention to the chastity belt. After a moment he stated "There is no lock." 

 

"The Faceless Men didn't think it was right for someone to be able to bring both life and death to this world and so they made any female in their order wear these." She explained and sighed. "I'm getting quite tired of having to wear it." 

 

"Would you like me to try and remove it if I'm allowed to stay at Winterfell." He asked, blushing. 

 

She bit her lip again. "Yes, please." 

 

"Will do, m'lady." He said with a chuckle. 

 

"Don't call me that, stupid!" She snapped and as she slapped his arm she was about to expose her small breasts to him, making her face turn red. "May I please put the dress back on? Or maybe you have a tunic I could steal?" 

 

"Only a filthy one." 

 

"That'll do; anything's better than a dress." 

 

He handed her the tunic and she quickly slid it on before sitting back down. She started explaining what happened after she came back to Westeros, telling him about how she fought alongside her brother-no, cousin-in the War of Dawn which left Gendry sitting there staring at her in silence. 

 

"So," She said, breaking the silence once more. "What have you done since I disappeared?" 

 

He sighed. "Nothing as interesting or brave as you." 

 

"Come on, Gendry. I want to know." She gave him a reassuring smile and took his big, calloused hands in hers. 

 

"I helped take care of and protect orphans that lived at The Inn at the Crossroads after the War of Five Kings and throughout the entire winter until a few weeks ago..." He explained. 

 

"What made you leave?" She asked. 

 

"You." He said, squeezing her hand a little. "I left because I missed you so fucking much and I thought that maybe I'd feel less lost if I came to your home, to Winterfell." 

 

Arya could feel the tears run down her face as she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight and pulled her into his lap. They sat there for what felt like an eternity, hugging each other tightly as if letting go meant losing them again. Arya could feel the tears on her shoulder and hear his sobbing, knowing she didn't sound any better herself. 

 

"Gendry?" She whispered. 

 

"Yes?" He whispered back. 

 

She let go of his neck and put her hands on his cheeks, making sure she looked him in the eyes. As his sky-blue eyes met her steel ones she felt all warm and tingly inside which she thought was a terrifying, but also pleasant sensation. She had never felt that way before. 

 

"I thought Winterfell was my home and that coming back here would make me feel whole again," She whispered. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching and she could feel his breath on her face. "But I was wrong... My true home hasn't been Winterfell in years; you're my home, Gendry." Her voice was barely a whisper. 

 

She could see a smile spread across his face. "And you're mine, m'lady."

**Author's Note:**

> For AxG Week 2016. Super late I know, but I've been busy and have had writer's block.
> 
> Arya is 15/16 and Gendry is 20/21.


End file.
